ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Alison Levin
Alison Bethany Levin is one of the main protagonist of Gwen 10 the Series. She is the older sister of Kevin and a member of Hero Agents. 'History' 'Appearance' Alison is about few heads taller then Kevin and a head shorter then Zachery in Appoplexian form. She has a long, raven hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a black tank top with a gray hoodie tied around her waist, a soldier camo pants and black boots. As oppose to Kevin's padlock necklace, she has a key necklace, probably for the old house Kevin accidentally destroyed as it contains its address. 'Personality' Alison is much matured then anyone in the Hero Agents, even more then Simone as she have to be the mother, the father and the sister at the same time for Kevin, keeping him out of trouble and struggle to survive, from petty crimes to part-time job. She cares for Kevin and even blamed herself when Kevin lost control of his powers or even upsetting him. She shows to have issue over Simone's affection toward Casey and blamed Zachery for supporting her condition rather then curing it. Alison is a very harsh mentor when comes to training, as shown in The Hunt when she ruthlessly battled Diamondhead and even constructed a holographic image of Chimera to exploit Hero Core's hesistation of re-encountering her again in battle. Despite her harsh manner, her teaching means very well. Alison doesn't like using her powers to make job easier, as shown when she gain the job at Big Ed's and Kevin expresses his disbelif of her not using her powers. 'Powers And Abilities' Alison inherited Devin's Osmosian genes, granting her the powers of absorbing energy and matter. However, unlike Kevin, she mastered them very well, able to absorb energy without suffering insanity and can even absorb the Omnitrix energy and only mutate her arms instead of her entire body. Thanks to her mastery, she gain access to abilities Kevin yet to have achieve. 'Liquid Absorption' Alison is capable of absorbing liquid matter such as liquid nitrogen, oil, water and others, giving her wide variation of techniques such as discharging the said liquid matter in hydro blaster-esque or granting immunity to any physical damages. If Alison used the liquid matter while in an area filled with the said matter (i.e. using liquid nitrogen while in arctic climate), Alison becomes unstoppable and unbeatable unless someone takes her out of the terrian such as throwing her to the sky. 'Matter Manipulation' Thanks to her mastery over matter absorption, she is able to use high levels of strength and durability as well as regenerative and shape-shifting abilities. For the latter, she is capable of altering her arms in various way from hammer to claws to blades. She can even enlarged her body parts to increase damages. She can even manipulate any matters that represents her armor she absorbed (i.e. terrakinesis when using stone matter and cholorokinesis when using wood). As shown in Ghostfreaked Out, Alison displays the ability to repair objects of the current material she has absorbed either by turning it into a liquid form or releasing a liquid version of whatever material she has absorbed, as shown when she repaired the critically damaged engine. 'Weaknesses' Alison is very protective over Kevin and will even surrender for his safety. Alison hates mice. 'Power Level' 'Season 1 - 3' 'Season 4' 'Trivias' *According to Alison, she can absorb cheese but didn't want to as it will attacts mice and she hates mice, as she shrudder the thought of being eaten by them. *When questioned if she can absorb all matter at once, she stated it could "mutate" her. **It's later proven true in Hero Agent v. Negative 10: Part 2 when she absorbed them all and mutated into Colossal Levin *Alison always carry a Taedynite with her, stating it's her best matter as nothing can break it. **It's also a momento of her father, Devin. Category:Gwen 10 The Series Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Osmosians Category:Osmosian Females Category:Hero Agent Members Category:Relatives